abduction
by landy2
Summary: somebody's kidnapped dear old professor lupin. can you guess what she's gonna do? [rr and tell me who you think the girl is]


Title: Abduction

Author: landy

Notes: I was bored. Enough said.

Chapter: 1/2

-=-=-

I woke up and I realized that I couldn't see anything. Hell I couldn't even open my eyes. I felt some sort of material I think tied to my head. I tried to move my body, my arms and to my chagrin, I found out that I couldn't move them too. I felt something solid behind my back. I was actually in an uncomfortable sitting position, on something soft. A mattress perhaps. I panicked when I realized that I couldn't move my legs either. It felt as if they were tied to something. 

And that was when I heard it. A feminine laugh. 

"Where are we?" I asked, voice solid. 

"In your room, of course," she replied. Funny, I don't recognize her voice. "Don't try to move so much, the roped might dig on your skin. And if you're wondering, that's your bed posts that you are tied to."

I tried to move my hands to break the rope. I failed.

Another laugh came from her. It wasn't exactly evil, just . . . unnatural. "Don't bother. I already put a spell on those. They won't break. Oh, and the blindfold's charmed too. It will stick to your skin and it won't come off until I say the counter charm. Just try to relax, will you? I promise you that this will be a night that won't be easy to forget."  


I heard her feet walking near my bed. They were even and controlled. 

"What exactly are you planning to do to me?"

Feigning innocence. It always worked in other situations. A hand, smooth with long nails, touched my bare chest. Yes, I was surprised too when I realized that my shirt was missing. 

Then, I felt her breath on my ear. "I think you know very well where this night is headed. As I said, just relax. I'll be doing all the work for you anyway." And then her tongue gave my earlobe one long lick. I shuddered. 

I felt her weight on top of me. I can only imagine her straddling my waist, but I can certainly feel her bare chest on mine. Her hands roamed everywhere. She stroked and caressed my body. Her touch was gentle and light, almost feathery, if there was a word to describe it. A groan rose up from my throat. 

She had long hair; perhaps down to her waist. I wouldn't know. I felt it as she bent down to take off my belt. 

"Don't!" I almost shouted. 

Surprisingly, she stopped. I had to hold back my tongue from asking why.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked, trying to sound angry. Her ministrations had already caused a growing erection.

No surprise then when she, whoever she was, didn't answer. Instead, her hand left my torso and to my cheek. 

"Don't you want this?" she whispered, her fingernail lightly pressing on my right cheek.

"Want what?" I struggled for breath. Her other hand went lower to my pants. Before she unbuttoned my pants, she caressed my inner thigh. Well, that act made me even harder.

"This," she said, grabbing my groin. 

"Then no," I said, my voice fighting to be even, even though I knew it was useless since she can actually feel my erection. 

"Hmmm . . ." said she. She mush have grabbed her wand and made my pants and underwear disappear completely. 

A sharp intake of breath was heard. Surprisingly, it wasn't mine. 

I've been with women before. I knew that my 'equipment' was more than sufficient to please them. An uninvited smile tugged at my lips.

"Cocky, aren't we?" she asked, more than a hint of amusement in her voice.

A hand turned my head and I found myself kissing her. Her tongue licked my lower lip, encouraging it to open. I have no idea what had caused me to give in. Okay, so I actually have the tiniest idea what, but that's beside the point. Once my lips were parted, her tongue snaked in and massaged my own. 

I couldn't suppress a moan. She was a very good kisser, on my defense. 

After a few seconds, we broke apart, both panting. 

Her mouth then moved to my neck, planting open-mouthed kisses along the way. 

Well, if she really is gonna do this, who the hell am I to stop her, right?

One hand caressed my right arm while the other went lower. Way, way lower. 

I found myself making a loud moan as her other hand grabbed my groin once again. She stroked it so very slowly as her tongue licked a particularly long scar on my torso. 

"Gods," I breathed, throwing my head back. As you might have guessed, by this time, I was making noises that wouldn't be classified as human ones.

How I longed to touch her, you know, to make things even. Not to blow my own horn, but I am an excellent lover. I'd probably extract more animalistic noises from her than she could from me. Her skin seemed so smooth. 

Her mouth went lower to my pelvic area. Oh God.

"What are you do--" my question died on my lips as she did what I feared she would do.

Suddenly, her hot, wet mouth enveloped my hard-on. I was thrashing on the bed now. Her tongue . . . it was just doing magic. First, it swirls around the head and then gives the whole shaft a long lick before engulfing in once more. The very small part of my brain that still worked wanted to ask her _where_ exactly she learned to do this, whoever she was. After a few swirls, that miniature part reached a meltdown. 

My hips unconsciously thrust upwards, onto her mouth. 

"Wa--Wait . . ." all of my will power was needed to say that word. Thankfully, she didn't wait for me to finish and just stopped on her own. 

She straddled my waist again and then pressed her very naked body on my torso. I now could feel her very hard nipples. 

I sniffed the air. The smell of her arousal was very strong.

Her lips found mine again. We were now kissing more passionately than before, if that was possible. Tongues battled and danced, for what reason, exactly, it was unknown. We were just lost in the sensations of things. Now it was her time, to moan loudly.

How long has it been, exactly when I last had my way with a woman?

Her lips left mine and I felt her sit on me once again. It was about time too, I knew that I was coming close to the edge and was in deep need of release soon. 

Her hands leaned on my chest as she eased herself up, and over my member. 

The head was touching her slick opening and she was easing herself down slowly but my erection got the best of me.

I thrust upward sheathing myself fully in her. But, as I did so, something broke.

She gave a shriek as I came violently inside her. Another loud unsuppressed groan rose from my mouth.

After the white spots had vanished from my closed eyes, everything stood still. I felt her hands digging upon my shoulders and her small mouth biting my shoulder. I was still inside her but her body had relaxed and was seated on my body.

When I had found my voice, I asked the first thing that I should. "You were a virgin?!?"

From the tone of her voice, I could clearly imagine her blushing. "Isn't it obvious?"

Her hands relaxed upon my shoulders. I felt her trying to get up and my first impulse was to stop her. "Don't,"

"Why should I?" she asked. "Our little escapade is finished, right?"

"Please, that wasn't even close to what I would call sex," I replied, my arms struggling with the bonds once again. It was only three more days until the full moon, so I'm looking for the extra strength it's supposed to give me. I already have the heightened senses, so where is it?

"Right. Whatever, I have classes tomorrow." She tried to get up once more, but my right hand finally broke through its bonds. A loud crack was heard. Well, there goes my bedpost. 

My hand at once shot to her hip, holding her in place. "We're not done yet. I'm still hard. Finish your task, will you?"

My hand left her hip and went to the back of her head. I crushed her lips into mine, this time I had the upper hand. I bit her lower lip lightly. It caused her to whimper slightly and she immediately tried to get away from me but my grip on her head was strong. It wasn't strong enough to be painful, of course. 

"Ugh, let go of me!" she all but screamed.

"You started this," I replied, kissing every bit of her skin I could kiss. "I thought that you're brave. Now come on." If you're asking where the hell I got this new burst of energy, don't. I have no idea. The only thing that came to my mind was the thought that I'm still hard and she hasn't came yet.

"I can't," she said. She's still putting up quite a struggle, despite the fact that I was licking her breasts. "I have classes tomorrow."

"So do I, but you don't hear me complaining,"

"Professor Remus Lupin, if you don't stop right now, I'll be forced to use magic on you," she pointed the tip of her wand on my chest to emphasize her point.

I stopped dead in my tracks. She froze. I'm sure that she didn't see that coming. Every sound in the room was magnified due to the closeness of the full moon. Although I was blindfolded, I was pretty sure that I could read her moves now that I _actually_ put some effort in here. 

I breathed out loudly. I heard, and could almost imagine, her wand falling down a few inches as her hands relaxed as she apparently thought I gave up. 

In a blink of an eye, if only I had use of mine, I snatched the wand from her hand and threw it away. On the furthest corner of my room. 

I smirked.

She, whoever she is, gave a defeated sigh and buried her head into my chest. "Stop smirking."

"I can't," I said, putting my hands on the small of her back. "Now, shall we do this right?"

I felt her nod. I leaned in downwards, to the general direction of where her head should be, and kissed her scalp. After a few seconds of that, she looked up and met my lips in one of those rare chaste kisses. 

Chastity gave way for lust, as our kisses became deeper, far more passionate. My free hand traveled to her breast, feeling them for the first time. 

__

Nice. 

I kissed her neck, finding that weak spot. When I was in the prime of my youth, that was my favorite trick in lovemaking, making the girl whimper. 

She slowly put her arms on my shoulders, kissing my neck and face. Her body tensed up in what I thought was anticipation for the upcoming . . . bouts. 

Boy, was I ever wrong. In one fluid motion, she bounced up -- and slid out, may I add, of my still raging hard-on -- and jumped to the floor. Nasty little wench. Although she wasn't laughing, I could hear the rustling of her nightgown slipping onto her body on probably the furthest corner of his room. 

"I'm sorry Professor," she started, probably watching me struggle to undo the bonds of the rope holding my left hand. "I really have to go. This is just getting too weird for me."

"Too weird?" I hollered. "Too weird for you? You come into my freaking room, tie me up and rape me! How the hell is that too weird for you?"

The sound of a door closing answered my yells. 

And there I was, three days from the full moon [which meant that I had almost superhuman abilities], with almost all of my limbs tied to my bedpost with a raging hard-on that was no where near relief.

I am _so _gonna track her down. Whoever the hell she is.

-=-=-

And that's a wrap, although I need a few things from you dear reviewers. First, please kindly tell me which girl in the Harry Potter fandom suits this particular . . . erm . . . role best. My friend voted for Hermione, but another told me that it would be too predictable. That same friend voted for Minerva McGonagall. ***shudder***

Excuse me, I'm ranting. 

-=-=-


End file.
